Agenda SasuHina
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Inilah Agenda keluarga SasuHina setelah menikah! Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka? Apakah penuh kebahagiaan atau lika-liku? warning:Hiashi nyentrik, humor garing!


.

Agenda SasuHina

By : Yuiki Nagi-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : K+

Genre : Family, Humor, dan sedikit Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Abal, Miss Typo, Nista, EYD tidak beraturan, ide pasaran*maybe*, etc...

Summary : Inilah agenda keluarga SasuHina setelah menikah. Mulai dari teror sang mertua, sampai dengan kegelisahan saat persalinan anak pertama. Akankah pernikahan SasuHina berjalan mulus atau penuh lika-liku dan kekacauan?

.

.

.

Selasa, 27 juli 2011

Written by Uchiha Sasuke

Oke, kalian semua pasti tahu siapa aku. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Sebetulnya aku malas sekali untuk menulis di agenda merepotkan seperti ini. Apalagi, tepat disaat acara malam pertamaku dengan Hinata, Istriku. Oh shit! Momen penting yang biasanya dilakukan banyak pasangan untuk saling mengukuhkan cinta mereka. Dan sekarang aku disini. Didepan layar laptopku menulis hal tidak penting seperti ini? Berterima kasihlah pada mertuaku tercinta, Hyuga Hiashi yang memintaku atau tepatnya mengancamku untuk membuat agenda menyebalkan ini. Oh joy! Kuharap malam pertama Ayahku lebih buruk dari ini!

Daripada basa-basi lagi lebih baik kuceritakan beberapa kesialan yang terjadi diacara pernikahanku dengan Hinata. Acara pernikahan kami berlangsung tepat pada tanggal 27 juli. 27 diambil dari tanggal lahir Hinata. Sedangkan, bulan juli dari bulan kelahiranku. Tentu saja hal ini Hinata yang memperhitungkan. Pada awalnya acara kami berjalan cukup mulus dan membahagiakan. Sampai mertuaku, Hyuga Hiashi menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. Tepat saat aku ingin mengucapkan janji sehidup semati. Siapa yang tidak ketakutan saat calon mertuamu sendiri menatapmu dengan tatapan membunuh seraya mengacungkan katananya di sampingmu? Alhasil, akupun disuruh mengulanginya sebanyak lima belas kali karena selalu gagal mengucapkannya. Alias terbata-bata! Oke, jangan dulu terkejut masih ada hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi.

Beberapa saat setelah kesialan itu. Kesialan lain menghampiri. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Hinata mengundang seekor anjing. Tepatnya anjingnya Kiba, Akamaru. Yahh anjing itu berhasil masuk ketempat pesta dan meluluhlantakkan seluruh ruang pesta pernikahan kami. Jika, anjing itu mengganggu saat pesta dansa mungkin aku masih bisa mentolerir. Tapi, anjing sialan itu menggangguku dengan Hinata tepat saat acara ciuman sebagai tanda pengikat antara aku dan Hinata! Sejak saat itu, akupun memendam dendam mengerikan pada anjing sialan itu. Cih!

Kesialan selanjutnya dilakukan oleh pembuat onar nomor satu di Konoha city. Namikaze Naruto-Dobe. Diacara pernikahan kami. Hinata mengusulkan untuk membuat pinata berbentuk kelinci yang berisi bunga mawar merah. Menurut buku yang ia baca. Orang yang membuat pinata saat pernikahannya akan bahagia selalu bersama pasangannya. Dan orang yang berhasil memecahkan pinata tersebut akan segera menyusul orang yang menikah itu ke pelaminan. Entah darimana pemikiran kuno itu. Akupun hanya menuruti permintaan calon Isteriku. Dan Naruto yang notaben masih singel dan tergila-gila pada Sakura akhirnya maju duluan. Dia memohon agar secepatnya dapat menikah dengan Sakura. Dan aksi gilanya dimulai. Bukannya pinatanya yang pecah justru vas bunga mahal milik Otousan yang pecah. Tentu saja hal bodoh yang dilakukan Baka-Dobe itu memicu emosi Tousanku. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi. Dobe itupun lari terbirit-birit dengan Tousan yang mengejarnya lengkap dengan senapan ditangannya. Ckckck...

Mungkin hanya hal itu yang dapat kuceritakan di agenda konyol ini. Walau sebetulnya masih ada hal mengerikan lain yang menghiasi hari pernikahanku, seperti Baka-Aniki yang mencoba mengintipku dengan Hinata dikamar pengantin kami. Dan juga mertuaku yang menggedor pintu kamar kami beberapa kali seraya berteriak 'Sudah selesai?' memang apa yang sudah selesai?

.

.

.

Minggu, 6 september 2011

Written by Uchiha Hinata

Hai, semua. Kali ini akulah yang akan mengisi agenda keluarga Uchiha kali ini. Kalian tahu? Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Coba kalian tebak? Yakkk aku sedang hamil dua bulan sekarang! Kyaa, senangnya! Aku bahkan baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi. Sebenarnya sudah sekitar seminggu ini kondisi fisikku menurun. Aku jadi sering mual, malas makan, lebih manja, dan...ngidam. itu tanda-tanda orang hamil, kan? Tapi, karena belum yakin akhirnya aku mengeceknya sendiri dan hasilnya? Positif! Sebenarnya saat mengetahui kabar gembira ini aku berharap Sasuke tersenyum senang dan memelukku dengan hangat. Tapi, yang ada Sasuke malah menumpahkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya ke jas kerjanya. Kopi yang panas sukses membuat Sasuke kepanasan dan berlarian di dapur sambil meneriakkan kata 'panas' berulang kali. Jujur, hal itu membuatku terkikik geli. Setelah merasa lebih baik dia langsung memelukku dengan erat sampai aku susah bernapas. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke langsung melepas pelukannya padaku dan kembali kalang kabut. Ternyata hari ini ada meeting dengan klien penting, dasar ceroboh! Tapi, aku senang melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu. Bebas memperlihatkan semua sifat aslinya tanpa mempertahankan sikap cool dan jaimnya. Dia lebih terlihat...lucu.

Malamnya, Sasuke pulang seraya membawa dua buah kantongan besar berisi perlengkapan bayi laki-laki. Sebetulnya, aku senang melihat Sasuke antusias menyambut sang Uchiha Junior nanti. Tapi, bayi yang nanti akan lahir belum tentu laki-laki, kan? Siapa tahu perempuan. Semenjak saat itulah aku khawatir. Bagaimana kalau yang lahir malah perempuan?

Oke, sampai disini dulu. Sepertinya aku harus segera tidur. Sasuke jadi semakin manja sekarang hihihi...baiklah, jaa...

.

.

.

Rabu, 20 november 2011

Written by Uchiha Sasuke

Baiklah, jangan tanyakan kenapa aku kembali menulis agenda konyol ini lagi. Salahkan mertua anehku itu yang tiba-tiba minta menginap kemari! Kakek nyentrik itu terlalu bersemangat menyambut cucu petamanya. Padahal saat pembuatannya kakek tua itu malah mengganggu, cih! Parahnya lagi kakek-kakek nyentrik itu menyuruhku ini dan itu sesuka hatinya. Bahkan aku juga disuruh mencuci boxernya! Ohh, Jashin-sama! Kakek itu beralasan kalau Hinata sedang hamil dan tidak bisa bekerja terlalu berat. Lalu kenapa mertua sinting itu tidak mau mencuci boxernya sendiri? Emang dia yang hamil?

Alhasil, semua pekerjaan rumah tangga jatuh padaku bahkan aku sampai cuti dari perusahaan selama seminggu. Oh joy! Pasti kalian bertanya mengapa kami tidak menyewa pembantu. Iya, kan? Si mertua jelek itu tidak mau ada orang asing di kediaman kami. Jadi, dia menolak mentah-mentah kenginanku untuk menyewa pembantu. Oh my!

Belum habis penderitaanku, muncul penderitaan yang lain. Hinata ngidam! Oke, mungkin ngidam itu wajar bagi para ibu-ibu hamil. Tapi, ngidam tidak lagi wajar kalau permintaannya sudah melewati batas! Kemarin aku disuruh Hinata mengambil semangka langsung dari kebunnya. Dan yang lebih parah harus di kebunnya kakek Orochi! Oh, no! Kakek Orochi itu adalah orang paling nyentrik di dunia! Yahh, walaupun mertuaku juga nyentrik, sih! Pokoknya, NO! Itu sama saja menghina harga diriku. Sudah tinggi sampai di awan dan sekarang aku harus jatuh tepat di genangan lumpur? Tapi, demi Hinata-Hime aku rela melakukannya! Hasilnya? Aku pulang dengan muka belepotan lipstik. Dan...jangan tanya kenapa bisa seperti itu, karena aku yakin kalian pasti sudah tahu. Pengalaman mengerikan! Esoknya Hinata ngidam ikan sambal terasi dan harus aku yang memasak! Apalagi bencana ini! Detik ini juga aku berharap. Sangat...berharap! Mudah-mudahan anakku nanti tidak aneh dan nyentrik gara-gara sang Okaasan ngidam makanan aneh nan gaje. Hahhh, semoga saja.

.

.

.

Senin, 24 maret 2011

Written by Hyuga Hiashi

Kenapa? Kalian kaget? Memang kenapa kalau aku yang menulis agenda kali ini? Nggak suka? Nggak usah baca! Sono, pergi jauh-jauh, gih! Makanya nggak usah terpesona dengan ketampanan gue, dong! Hari ini aku yang menulis karena ada suatu hal penting yang terjadi. My little daughter melahirkan! Yeahhh, cucu pertamaku lahir! Dia perempuan berambut persis Hinata dengan mata onyx seperti...yahh kalian tahulah, mirip Tousannya! Cucuku itu imut sekali. Kulitnya putih cerah dan bulu matanya lebat juga lentik sekali. Bibirnya mungil merah merekah. Sungguh cute seperti kakeknya, kan? Setelah selesai dibersihkan oleh perawat aku pun diperbolehkan menggendongnya perlahan. Dia benar-benar anak yang manis dan cantik. Sebenarnya tadi si menantu bodoh itu bersikeras mau menggendongnya tapi, tidak semudah itu kuberikan. Gue kan kakeknya. Iya, kan?

Sorenya kamar rawat my little daughter sudah penuh dengan teman-teman SMA-nya yang mau menjenguk. Banyak yang bilang cucuku itu manis, keren, cute, cantik, manis, imut, keren...dan seterusnya. Siapa dulu kakeknya? Hyuga Hiashi gitu, loh!

Oke, sudah cukup bincang-bincangnya. Aku mau meneror si menantu sialan itu dulu. Sekarang, dia lagi menggendong cucu kesayanganku. Heii bodoh turunkan cucuku! Aku ini kakeknya, tahu! Woiii! Sudah ya..jaa.

Salam manis & kiss good bye

Hyuga Hiashi yang keren

.

.

.

A/N : Makasih udah baca ^^ jangan lupa review ya? Mau dilanjutin apa selesai sampai disini? Itu terserah para readers ^^ makanya review, dong! Hehehe...*digebukin para readers*

.

REVIEW PLEASE...oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.


End file.
